


Stargate: the True Story

by mythusmage



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythusmage/pseuds/mythusmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a perfunctory intro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate: the True Story

For all the crap the tv show feeds you, the gate wasn't that hard to reach from Cairo. Until Egypt and the U.S. moved it to it's current location in Colorado you could take a tourist bus there, and listen to the malarky and bull from Egyptian tour guides as you wandered around the tents and electronics used to house the researchers and study the thing respectively. Hell, it was the damage from nosy tourists that prompted the move in the first place.

Your guide doesn't know what alternate reality the producers were thinking of when they made the Stargate a deep, dark secret, but the real world is inhabited by nosy people who just can't keep quiet about things. As a result the death of Anubis was broadcast around the world, everybody with the slightest connection to the events has been sued for all sorts of insane complaints, and I have been assigned to the newly commissioned star port in Long Beach CA.

From first hand experience I can tell you there's a good reason why humans and kyrdats are not bunked together.


End file.
